


Lo que nunca hubiéramos sido.

by petty1puppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, M/M, Post-War, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petty1puppy/pseuds/petty1puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco sabe que antes de desaparecer tiene que dar una explicación y un por qué.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que nunca hubiéramos sido.

_Querido Harry:_

_Sera incomprensible para ti entenderlo, tú sobre todas las personas eres quien más odio y quien más amo, siempre fuiste esa nube blanca volando en un día de tormenta, jamás habría encajado en tal escena de parsimonia triste el flote de esa alma tan pura entre los rastros de nuestro aire oxidado, pero todos te miraban esperando ser salvados, todos clavaron su vista fija en ti cargados de esa esperanza maligna y les creíste, tenias que salvarlos a todos, eliminar esa tormenta llena de aire impuro que nublaba el sol perfecto, todos esperando ser salvados, pero yo te contemple desde mis nubes oscuras, desde mi alma malvada y soñé que podría ser yo quien pudiera salvarte, tan solo si pudieras desaparecer de esa escena podría salvarte._

Fue así desde el día en aquel tren y todos los que vinieron después de eso, los dos sabíamos como nuestras almas se llenaban entre la roja furia de nuestro odio que nos quemaba, pero también nos brindaba, nos sometía y aún así no importaba, porque esas sensaciones efímeras jamás significaron nada, nunca significarían nada mientras tratáramos de sobrevivir. Ambos nos encontrábamos perdidos entre malas magias, eramos parte de algo más grande que nuestros propios pensamientos, y aunque ambos pertenecimos a ello, eso jamás logro ser parte de nosotros, y ahí acabo todo, cuando el mundo exploto y el poder que siempre todos creyeron que era tu bendición- yo lo complete como tu más grande defecto- los libero a todos ellos. Los salvaste a todos incluso a los que no querían ser salvados, miraste a los ojos a todos esos agradecido y les contemplaste con odio, justo al frente estaba yo desafortunamente siendo salvado por tus manos, y siendo el más grande blanco de tu odio luego de que otro hubiera muerto. Fue lo ultimo que vieron de ti, desapareciste después de eso, y todo debió acabar así.

_Nunca quise dañar a nadie, no a las personas que me importaban, pero todos parecían entender lo contrario. Se que habían noches que tu compasión podía sentirse en tu aura, ¿he solo sido para ti otra persona que necesitaba ser salvada?, que desafortunado nuestro encuentros, los dos tratando de huir de los mismos monstruos fuimos a parar en el mismo lugar recóndito, sentados en aquella mesa de un café envejecido en medio de los países bajos, y aunque el entorno se lleno de incomodidad, protagonizamos aquella tensa charla._

—De que estas escapando —preguntaste. 

Porque decidía estar ahí en medio de aquel pueblo gótico privado de lujos con él, mi enemigo rozando los bordes de mis brazos, sumergido en la soledad de aquellas noches sin el más mínimo contacto de otro ser humano. 

Te conteste que todas las personas que quería me habían dado las espalda porque me gustaban los hombres, y tus facciones se suavizaron un poco, no podías imaginar lo que significaría si las personas que más querías te dieran la espalda por algo que tu también eras, ahora he de decir que fue todo una mentira, una más de mi lista. No estaba ahí por eso, no escapaba de nadie, nadie me dio la espalda porque jamás dije nada sobre eso, por que no era necesario, amaba a cada una de esas personas que abandone, las amaba tanto que jamás quise otra cosa que qué no sufrieran por mi, las amaba tanto que las aleje para que jamás supieran que iba morir. 

_No fue una decisión instantánea, fue meticulosamente planeada como cada una de mis decisiones antes de que tu llegaras, me conseguí un piso en Londres muggle y cada vez me fui alejando más de todos ellos, cada día permanecía más atrapado en esas esquinas, hasta que me volví irreal para todos, llame a mi madre y le dije que me marcharía de la cuidad, que no volvería jamás porque todos los demonios estaban ahí afuera esparcidos, que ella jamás volvería a saber más de mí, porque tenía que olvidaros a todos y empezar desde cero, que la amaba, a ella, mi madre, la que me arropo por tantos años, la que protegió mi vida por sobre la suya lo acepto, sí eso me hacía feliz ella me apartaría de su vida dijo, tan solo si le prometía que iba a ser feliz, y yo se lo prometí, porque sabia que estaba a un paso de ser feliz. Lo que nadie supo jamás es que los demonios nunca estuvieron afuera, me acompañaron en todo el camino, porque todos estaban reunidos dentro mío. Solo otra mentira más._

_Siempre lo tuve todo para ser feliz, todo lo que todos deseaban, todo lo que todos anhelaban, mi vida era perfecta en tantas maneras, pero eso jamás hizo otra cosa que llenarme de más vacío, y ese vacío que seguía tratando de llenar, crecía y se expandía día a día, siempre pidiendo más, siempre queriendo más, más, más, pero llego ese punto donde ya no podía querer más, porque lo tenía todo, y aún así mis manos seguían tiritando, mi cuerpo seguía voluble y volátil, seguía queriendo más, seguía ahí esparcido entre las telas de seda, entre todos aquellos monstruos, lo tenía todo, tenía amor incondicional, tenía belleza, inteligencia, y todo eso aún sabía a nada, seguía asustado de todo, los gritos de afuera se peleaban con los míos propios y yo gritaba más fuerte para tratar de callarlos a ambos, parar que parara y todo dejara de girar en zigzag, gritaba tan fuerte hasta que mi garganta quemaba, hasta que sabía que si los miraba a la cara no caería frente a ellos. Luego llego sexto año y las complicaciones aumentaron en cifras, no podía creer que seguía vivo si todo el tiempo me sentía desmoronarme de dentro y fuera, y no podía más. Anhele por tanto tiempo que mis rodillas se quebraran, quería dejar de estar de pie, por eso cuando tu me encontraste en el baño, no me defendí, era mi oportunidad, quería entregarme a ella, quería que mi cuerpo dejara de doler todo el tiempo, quería descansar, al final también quería que me salvaras aunque no me lo mereciera, pudiste hacerlo, salvarnos sin deslumbrarnos y evitándonos el dolor del romanticismo, podrías habernos salvados a ambos de someternos más tiempo al dolor._

_Jamas sera culpa de nadie, incluso si no hubiera habido una guerra yo hubiera tomado este mismo camino, la guerra solo me dio una excusa más, no creas que podrías salvarme de esto, te amaba pero jamás sera comparable a cuanto yo me odiaba, alguna vez escuche que el odio pudre todo lo que siembra, y siempre pudría todo mi amor, al final odiaba amarte, porque era mío, y me repugna todo lo que viene de mi, porque jamás se comparara a algo sincero y correcto. Te odiaba, me hacías sentir lleno de vida, esa vida que trataba de expulsar, ese pulso intranquilo que no deseaba, me hacías sentir lleno de vida, pero yo no deseo eso, solo quiero paz._

_Tome esta oportunidad no porque me hubieras arrastrado a ella, anhelaba un poco más, son esos hábitos que jamás cambian, y tu relucías entre los males como la peor tentación, y realmente no quiero decir esto pero deseo jamás haberte encontrado de nuevo, deseo no haberte compartido una parte de mi vida que puedas llevarte, es otra razón para odiarme no apartarte de mi vida cuando sabía lo que se avecinada, no apartarte de mi vida porque deseaba un poco más de compañía, un instante más, al final soy solo otro egoísta más, al final es cierto todo lo que dicen de mí, soy un manipulador, controlador, posesivo, y cuando quiero les hago tanto daño a las personas hasta dejarlas inmóviles, hago tanto daño hasta encontrar una razón más para odiarme, y aún así me odio por permitirme sentir lastima de mi mismo, cuando soy consiente de todo este daño que causo u provoco, cuanto deseo dejar de hacerlo, y la única manera que encuentro de dejar de manipular es seguir manipulando, porque a veces todo se encontraba bien a mi alrededor y seguía yo acumulando tanta rabia, tanto odio; por eso mis nudillos siempre sangran y mis brazo siempre traen rasguños, porque soy incapaz de detener mi cabeza de golpear contra el muro, porque la furia es otra forma de apreciar el dolor en mi, porque estoy sometido a esta vida que no puedo cambiar, porque estoy sometido a los mismos actos de todo el mundo y la única forma que veo de parar todo es estando muerto. Oí una vez decir que estaba deprimido, busque la palabra en todos los libros, hasta que llegue a un libro, uno de esos libros que tanto debería darme asco, y encontré lo que estaba buscando, una descripción de lo que sentía, eso que ningún mago me podía diagnosticar porque iba más allá del vinculo mago/persona, también encontré una solución para acabar con ello; ellos lo llaman suicidio, parece ser que están tan aburridos por no tener magia, que buscan otras formas de crear, le ponen nombre a todo, y por ridículo que suena me compre unas de esas cosas que llaman diccionario._

_Etéreo, quiero ser etéreo, quiero ser algo intangible, indefinible y a la ves sublime y sutil, lo deseo más que cualquier cosa, lo deseo por que se a lo que nos lleva, lo deseo porque es otra excusa más, pero a la vez es la más importante de ella, la más incoherente, pero la más correcta, lo deseo porque para mi en este momento significa todo, y eso es demasiado cuando te aproximas a la nada._

_Odio hacer estas cosas, no quiero ser recordado, incluso quizás debería haber intentado tirarte un segundo obliviate después del que primero no allá acertado, no quiero que me recuerdes, porque el recuerdo es la posesión más poderosa de todo ser humano, y a la vez es la que tiene más capacidad de llegar a destruirte, desparecer implica quitarme de la memoria de todos, implica un ultimo acto noble por el cual me he esforzado, por el cual he dejado a todos lo que alguna vez he amado, al final todos quieren ser recordados incluso tu, el recuerdo es lo único que deja un rastro palpable en la acera, el único hecho que muestra que estuviste vivo, es lo único que va a anclar por siempre a que mi cuerpo siga fijo en la tierra, por que te amo y no quiero a que me agregues a la lista de personas que te han abandonado, jamás quise abandonarte Harry, ni siquiera en mis peores días, ahora solo siento más culpa porque realmente no sabía que todo se extendería cuatro meses, que pudiéramos llegar a comprendernos tanto, jamás quise hacerte daño, pero ya no quiero dañarme más, no quiero odiarme más, espero que lo entiendas, que me olvides, que olvides estos últimos cuatro meses, estas ultimas excusas, olvida mis deseos y aspiraciones porque todos fueron parte de otra cruel mentira, olvida esos besos que solo contaminaban tu cuerpo, olvidame porque es lo que me hará feliz, sálvanos a ambos por ultima vez, sálvanos de la cárcel de los recuerdos._

_Espero que entiendas porque la ultima noche se trato de odio, porque aunque quería darte mis últimos besos, entregarme a ti en un ultimo momento, no habría sido más que otra forma de aferrarnos, de enamorarnos más, de convencerme de quedarme un días más, un mes más, un año más, y al final hacerlo todo más doloroso, todo más largo, todo más irreparable, todo más inevitable. Realmente quería prometerte el mundo entero, quería darte lo que otros no, pero al final nunca seré el indicado en tu vida, soló un obstáculo más cerca de tu felicidad, un poco más cerca de la personas que amas, olvidame para que no signifique nada, olvidame para que signifiques todo. Y al final está carta es otra forma para que me perdones, para que me olvides, para que las dudas no anden por esa cabeza hueca, para que no recorras el mundo buscando una explicación, interrogando a personas que jamás podrán decirte nada, para poder ser sincero, para poder amarte un poco más, y sobre todo que mi voz resuene en tu cabeza por ultima Vez._

_Te amo con Todo Lo Que mi odio pudo._

_Y recordad que es mejor quemarse que apagarse lentamente._

_Te quiere honesta y sinceramente._  
_Draco Malfoy._

**Author's Note:**

> basado en notas y sentimientos míos.  
> al final yo y Draco nos parecemos demasiado, la misma vida, el mismo estatus, las mismas indecisiones rodeando nuestra cabeza.  
> y muchas palabras que no pude expresar correctamente.  
> espero que a alguien le guste.  
> perdón por los errores y por incoherencias en el texto.  
> perdón si no sale muy real.


End file.
